Terpendam Jauh di Jurang Hati
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Tentang seorang laki-laki yang mencintai wanita. Tentang sebuah perasaan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dan ketika perasaannya meletup-letup, apakah ia akan diterima? Ataukah sang wanita akan menolaknya?/ AU/ For EXPEFEEFIC/ Super OOC.


TIGA menit lebih telah berlalu, remaja laki-laki itu tidak banyak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia duduk memandang langit malam yang gelap. Matanya menerawang jauh tanpa batas. Di atas sana tampak bulan tak terlalu terang bercahaya. Awan putihnya bahkan terkesan muram. Tetesan bening dari langit bernamakan hujan memang tidak turun. Dan embun di rerumputan belumlah datang. Lantai putih persegi berukuran tigapuluh sentimeter pada tiap sisi belum basah. Kain pel itu masih bertengger di sisi dinding, dengan paku sebagai penopangnya. Naruto, pria remaja itu tidak angkat bicara, hanya termenung di pinggir lantai. Tinggi yang berbeda antara selokan dan lantai teras ruang-ruang bercat merah dan putih itu membuat kakinya tertekuk. Ponsel di tangannya berkedip. Sebuah pesan masuk datang. Gambar amplop berwarna kuning ditampilkan pada layarnya. Tangan kirinya mengelus rambut kuning sepanjang satu sampai dua sentimeter miliknya. Ia terlihat bimbang. Separuh hatinya masih berharap, separuhnya lagi kecewa, frustasi, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jadi terkesan tak punya jalan yang baik. Padahal sebelumnya dirinya tidak percaya. Dan dia sudah siap dengan risikonya. Karena ia tahu kenyataan terkadang sulit untuk diterima. Hanya saja, hatinya memang tetaplah hati manusia. Meski terlambat menyadari. Patah hati teramat menyakiti.

Dia tahu ini tidak baik.

Dirinya tidak menampik pula bahwa perasaannya ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Dulu adalah waktu sebelumnya. Ia tahu itu sepenuhnya. Masa lalu tidak dapat diulang kembali. Harusnya ia mengatakannya waktu itu. Bukan seperti ini, bukan secepat ini.

Dua detik berjalan. Naruto terkesiap dari lamunan tanpa batas miliknya. Ia menilik ke ponsel di tangan kanannya yang hampir oleng. Tersadar akan apa yang tadi terjadi, akan adanya balasan pesan. Tidak bersemangat sama sekali, ia membuka kunci keamanan layar, membuka pesan itu. Dan raut mukanya tidak berubah dari pada apa yang tadi ia tampilkan.

"Hm," tirunya dalam hati, dari pesan yang diterimanya.

Hanya itu saja. Kata-kata yang mencerminkan keengganan. Sungguh bukankah terlalu cuek. Memejamkan matanya, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, nasibnya menjadi orang tidak cakap memang tidak diuntungkan. Menggeleng, ia menatap kain pel lain di ujung lorong. Tugasnya belumlah selesai. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu putih menyala, membuat beberapa persen ketampanannya meningkat, ia menyalakan keran air, air jernih mengalir kemudian.

Dingin. Tangan kecoklatannya terasa dingin.

Hatinya terasa beku. Dan raganya terasa lelah. Tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya dapat ia lakukan.

Rasa suka memang tidak dapat ditahan. Rasa sayang tidak dapat dibendung. Ia akan muncul sesuka hatinya. Terutama padanya. Meski kenyataan penolakan itu hadir pada hari-hari sebelum ini. Penolakan dan ketidakpastian, jawaban, kata, tanya, tanggung jawab yang besar, rasa riang karena kebahagiaan, dan pada akhirnya, pelajaran-pelajaran lain akan datang memunculkan apa yang disebut dengan sebuah… pencerahan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto milik **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

Fic for ECPEFEEFIC. **AU. Typo **yang sulit dihindari.** EYD **semrawut. **OC **di sana sini**. **Alur berputar-putar ditambah deskripsi terbatas. Terdapat beberapa konten agama. Dan hal lain yang lebih penting, **SUPER OOC. **Sama halnya dengan percobaan untuk challenge ini, saya tidak menjamin semuanya benar-benar terjadi seperti itu. Jadi sekarang tentunya Anda diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk melanjutkan, ATAU TIDAK. Karena risiko ditanggung oleh pembaca sendiri, dan jangan lupa, siapkan gula-gula ^^

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Bulan, Bumi, dan Matahari berputar membentuk sebuah waktu_

_Waktu yang menjadikan kita beranjak dari kanak-kanak menjadi dewasa_

_Aku pula tak menampik jikalau bunga mawar di taman kelak akan layu_

_Karena sesuatu, akan hilang di detik-detik ketika 'masa' menggerusnya_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Terpendam Jauh di Jurang Hati**

.

.

.

.

* * *

NARUTO

Aku, dulu pernah ditanyai oleh ayah dan ibu mengenai cita-cita apa yang ingin aku raih, ketika nanti aku besar. Waktu itu, dengan otak polos seorang anak kecil, yang pas-pasan ini, dan bola mata bundar imut manja, aku jawab saja bahwa aku ingin menjadi seorang Kyai. Adalah seorang yang mengajar di pesantren, punya banyak murid atau santri, memberi petuah-petuah baik, mengajarkan perilaku mulia untuk dicontoh yang lainnya. Dan beribadah dengan khusuk supaya nanti masuk Surga. Itu impian kecil yang luar biasa bukan? Apalagi ketika kebanyakan anak-anak lain menginginkan profesi yang umum ada, di luar keagamaan. Contohnya saja; dokter, polisi, tentara, guru, penyanyi, artis, pengusaha, dan pilot.

"Bisa minta bantuannya, 'kah?"

Kualihkan pandang mataku seketika ke sumber suara yang memanggil itu. terkatup mulutku. Bola mata biriku memantulkan sosoknya. Seorang perempuan, berambut hitam, bermata putih, dan berpipi tembam kerema-remajaan. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku kemudian. Dia, yang sepertinya tahu maksudku lalu menunjukkan ke soal matematika di buku catatannya.

"Haruskah aku?" Dia mengangguk. Tersenyum simpul sekilas.

Aku menyukainya. Sungguh-sungguh menyukainya sejak lama. Dia, dia teman lamaku. Teman masa kecil ketika aku dan dia sama-sama duduk di sekolah dasar. Dia orangnya cerewet, pintar dan baik hati. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, wajah yang semanis gula, dan senyuman yang menggoda untuk terus menatapnya.

Hinata, temanku ini menatap lekat ke arahku, aku sedikit gerogi ditatap seperti itu, seolah-olah aku ini tersangka yang sedang diadili. "Bagaimana? Sudah pahamkah, kau?" tanyaku sok puitis, dengan mimik pula yang kubuat-buat. Aku akui akhir-akhir ini aku sedang terobsesi oleh para sastrawan jaman dulu. Yang membuat sebuah kata-kata manis dengan penataan penuh perasaan.

"Ah, ya, jadi begitu, aku tahu, aku tahu," centil terasa suaranya. Mendengarnya, aku malah bergidik dengan teman kelasku ini. Kata-katanya terasa ambigu dan sulit dimengerti. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Namanya, Haruno Sakura. Tempat tinggalnya sekitar satu setengah kilometer dari kediamanku. Hubunganku dengannya tidaklah jelas. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Ada beberapa alasan. Salah satunya adalah karena aku bukanlah termasuk seseorang yang tertarik dengan ikatan pacaran seperti kebanyakan remaja di masaku ini.

"Teman-teman, pelajaran diberhentikan, karena katanya Bapak dan Ibu guru ada rapat dadakan!"

Teriak seorang siswa perempuan yang baru masuk kelas dengan semangatnya. Wajahnya cerah, senyumnya terus saja mengembang.

"Be-benarkah!"

"Mikoto… ayo kita pergi ke mol baru itu, pasti seru nanti…"

"Hyaaa! Aku bisa berlatih karate setelah ini!"

Sudah kuduga, kabar itu benar, anak-anak akan dipulangkan lebih awal. Teriakan-teriakan kesenangan selalu umum ditemui di sekolah-sekolah ketika hal ini terjadi. Ada yang langsung nyanyi-nyanyi, ada yang langsung menenteng ranselnya, ada pula yang langsung ke kelas sebelah entah apa maksudnya. Padahal, kami 'kan telah menginjak di kelas Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan. Harusnya, protes, sehingga nanti diadakan guru pengganti dari murid yang cerdas, 'kan bisa!

"Pengumuman!"

Suara tegas dari _speaker_ pojok ruang kelas mendadak berbunyi. Semuanya kompak mendengarkan dalam keheningan sementara.

"Dibertihatukan kepada seluruh siswa Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan Negeri Satu Kota Konoha, bahwa sehubungan dengan akan diadakannya kegiatan mid semester awal, maka dewan guru akan mengadakan rapat. Untuk itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk saat ini diberhentikan lebih awal. Dan sebagai penggantinya, para siswa dimohonkan untuk membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing, sebelum pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih."

Nah, setelah penjelasan itu terujar, sekarang yang terdengar di telinga kiri dan kananku adalah suara kekecewaan. Aku geleng-geleng menanggapi kebiasaan teman-teman kelasku ini. Sukanya yang enak-enak saja. Menghela napas, sifat remaja yang terkadang ingin kebebasan memang kadang terasa menyebalkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Delapan puluh persen kelas kami telah bersih. Meja-meja yang terbuat dari kayu itu sudah tertata rapi. Kursi-kursinya pun demikian. Jendela yang berdebu tak luput pula dari sergapan. Laci, yang penuh akan sampah plastik, sampah kertas, sisa-sisa makanan, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku sekarang benar-benar hidup di antara kebersihan dan kejorokan, hiiiii… menjijikkan…

Aku sendiri kini tengah berada di depan papan tulis, memegang sapu, bercengkrama dengan teman-teman yang lain yang tidak kebagian tugas. Dan pada saat itulah, ketika 'sengaja tak sengaja' aku berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu masuk kelas.

"Tadi malam kalian nonton pertandingan antara Malang FC dengan Semarang FC tidak?"

Merah muda itu, hijau jernih pada dua matanya, membekukan diriku untuk beberapa alasan.

"Ah, aku matiin tuh televisinya ketika Si Jangkung itu sudah mencetak gol ketiga untuk Malang, padahal Semarang memiliki banyak peluang, 'kan! Kok bisa-bisanya kebobolan tanpa bisa mencetak gol balasan."

Ada yang berubah darinya… ada yang pula yang teramat membuatku terpesona…

"Naruto…"

Dia tidak melupakanku, dia masih mengingat wajahku, dia bertambah cantik, lesung pipinya yang kini lebih kurus itu tak memudarkan paras manisnya di mataku.

Cinta yang indah membuatku mengingat bahwa aku memang benar-benar memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapanya. Secuil di dalam hati ini. Rasa yang sungguh ingin aku ungkapkan entah kapan nanti. Dihadapannya, bertatap muka, menegaskan bahwa aku menyukainya, sungguh-sungguh sudah sejak sedari lama.

Bukankah seseorang perlu mencintai orang lain karena masing-masing orang tidaklah sempurna. Sehingga mencintai itu adalah saling membagi rasa, kekompakan, dan hal-hal menyenangkan, membuat merasa tambah-tambah saling membutuhkan. Dan menjaga tanggung jawab yang ada. Sehingga janji-janji tak sekedar lisan yang hanya terucapkan lewat lidah merah jambu, tetapi juga untuk dijaga, selama-lamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Orang bilang, cinta pertama itu tersamat sulit dilupakan.

Karena cinta pertama itu sungguh terkesan di hati, terkenang sebagai orang yang istimewa, penuh akan kelebihan ketulusan jiwa. Sehingga cinta pertama, tertanam di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Satu waktu itu memang teramat membahagiakan.

Dan kemurniaannya, kepolosannya, menjadikan kenangan-kenangan itu terasa lucu.

Lekas, lekas waktu berjalan, berganti dari detik ke menit dan menit ke jam. Menjadi hari, kemudian bulan.

Sampah tak pada tempatnya, rumput hijau, di depan ruang praktek kejuruan terasa basah karena embun pagi masih menempel padanya. Ramai siswa-siswa berceloteh sembari memusnahkan waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu berjongkok dipojokan barisan. Agaknya ia tengah di dera masalah. Maklum, beberapa hari ini ia dan 'pacarnya' sedang _loss kontek_. Bahasa gamblangnya sih, saling SMS-san tapi jarang nyambung. Ia ngomong 'A' jadinya 'B', nah', ia ngobrol 'B' jadinya 'C'. Benar-benar memusingkan. Apalagi sebenarnya hubungan di antara mereka masih sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Pacaran tapi tak pacaran.

Saling suka tapi masih sulit membuktikan.

Baiklah, sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto tidak benar-benar pacaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Shion. Ia mengenalnya di _Jejaring Social_. Pertama biasa, lama-lama terbiasa. Bertukar nomor HP, saling SMS-san, menjadi tambah akrab, kemudian terasa seolah-olah membicarakan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan, atau malah bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia akui ia tertarik pada gadis itu. Mengingat pula ketika ia menyadari bahwa cewek yang menjadi cinta pertama telah ada yang punya. Patah hati, tentu, meski sedikit. Ikhlas, apalagi, itu harus dimiliki. Karena ia tidak mau menjadi seorang pria egois, memaksa-maksa cinta diterima meski sudah ada yang punya. Ia ikhlas, namun, hanya tidak bisa terima saja.

Maka ia ingin membuka hatinya.

Terhadap gadis lain, dengan sifat dan fisik yang tak bisa disamakan.

Hari-hari pendekatan itu berlalu. Beberapa waktu, Naruto tahu ternyata Shion menyukainya. Bimbang dan serba salah. Ia kemudian berujar, "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Semuanya baik-baik saja setelah itu. Waktu berputar dari satu titik ke titik lainnya. Hingga tanpa sesuatu yang jelas, di satu hari mereka berdua mulai saling menjauh, membentangkan jarak selebar-lebarnya di antara keduanya.

Katanya ketika cewek berkata iya, itu artinya malah tidak. Lalu ketika dia berkata baik, sebenarnya ia telah sakit dan butuh perhatian. Terlebih bila ia berkata menangis, sakit, namun ketika ditanya, malah menjawab tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Ingin membantu nanti malah akan ditolak, sementara ketika kita dengan sengaja pergi menjauh, kemana saja, baik secara terang-terangan, maunpun sembunyi-sembunyi, tetap sama saja.

Arrrggh… Uzumaki Naruto sadar. Ia tak benar-benar mengerti akan wanita.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

NARUTO

Kembali, kubuka buku pelajaran kimia di atas meja ini. Tujuh soal telah berhasil kuselesaikan, tiga soal sisanya masih bersih tanpa coretan apa-apa. Siang yang panas di hari minggu ini membuatku merasa malas. Kuambil telepon genggam yang terletak di meja, membuka _Jejaring Sosial_, mencari-cari sebuah inspirasi yang barangkali aku dapatkan dari membaca-baca status orang. Aku pun jadi penasaran pula, tentang apa kabarnya Sakura, bagaimana hubungannya dengan pacarnya itu. Berharap-harap harap cemas. Bisa jadi, ia telah putus.

Dan, ternyata, di akun-nya yang bernamakan HarunoSakuraSiCewekKiyuuutCerewetCantik miliknya itu, statusnya, telah lajang, jomblo, tak berpacaran, kosong melompong, seperti kepompong, ditinggal ulat kenyal-kenyal.

Ahahaha… ahahaha…

Setan picik serasa membisikkan bisikan-bisikan 'fasik'. Otak lelaki yang teracuni ini kemudian digelayuti modus-modus khas seorang 'Playboy' cap kacang garing ber-merk-panah-asmara.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Sudah makan?"

"Ini juga baru."

"Sedang apa sekarang?"

Rajin-rajinnya malah membuatku ketagihan. Lebih daripada permainan _game_ kedulu-dulan.

Hingga sedikit lagi, aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya, dengan modus sedikit kampungan memang. Tapi, berhasil teman!

"Kenapa senyam senyum, Naruto?"

Kukatupkan bibirku dengan sedikit kaget, suara Kaa-san mengintimidasi seolah membikin suasana hatiku membuyar ke angkasa.

"Ahaha, ini ada yang lucu, cerita humornya ini 'loh, Kaa-san… hehe…"Aku menyengir. Ibuku hanya mengendikkan bahu, kemudian berlalu dari ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Beberapa waktu berlalu setelahnya, hari yang dinanti pun tiba, kini aku telah berada di rumah Sakura. Rencananya hari ini, kami, alumnus angkatan Sekolah Dasar Konoha akan sungkem ke Bapak dan Ibu guru. Maklumlah, seperti sebuah adat, ketika Hari Raya tiba, kebiasan bermaaf-maafan ini menjadi hal yang utama.

"Ayo, masuk dulu…!" ajaknya lembut.

Aku duduk di sofa rumahnya, dan mengingat kembali bahwa ini adalah kali keduanya aku berada di rumahnya. Dan aku perhatikan bahwa ternyata banyak yang telah berubah darinya. Wajahnya tambah ayu, senyumnya tambah anggun, dan cara berjalannya membuatku mabuk kepayang saking 'rapatnya'.

"Jadi, kau dan Sakura itu satu jurusan, Naruto?"

Aku mengerjap, "Hee… Bu-kan!"

Kiba, teman lamaku pula, yang sekarang duduk di sampingku mengangkat alisnya.

"Sakura di jurusan Rekayasa, sedangkan aku di jurusan Network. Kau tahu, 'kan? Kalau jurusan Rekayasa lebih ke arah perangkat lunak, system operasi, pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan software-nya. Atau istilahnya yang tidak tampak. Nah, sedangkan 'Networking' itu lebih ke arah kepada penghubungan antara satu dan yang lain. Paham, 'kan! Maksudku?"

Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Noh, yang laki-laki aja udah pada ganteng-ganteng, kok kamu masih belumutan begini, Sakura."

Bu Mebuki memarahi putrinya, dan itu membuatku tersenyum geli-geli. Kapan lagi coba, aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini.

Bermenit-menit kemudian setelahnya, kami memutuskan untuk segera berangkat karena cuaca sudah semakin panas. Rencananya kami akan ke rumah teman-teman yang lain, barangkali mereka mau ikut, meski padahal kami juga telah mengusahakan agar semuanya dapat datang, walau usahanya setengah-setengah.

Dan yang tejadi, sia-sia saja, sehingga akhirnya hanyalah kami bertiga yang berangkat untuk sungkem ke hadapan Bapak dan Ibu Guru.

Di guru pertama. Ada yang lucu, yaitu saat gerogian terhadap ejekan itu menyerang-nyerang. Aku akui bahwa aku masih tak sanggup mengatasi hal seperti ini. Lalu, adapula kesedihan, karena ternyata kepala sekolah lama kami itu ternyata telah meninggal. Yang dengan dosanya, bisa-bisanya kami tidak tahu, benar-benar murid yang 'teladan'.

Berikutnya, menuju ke kediaman Ibu Salsa, orangnya baik, suaminya tiggi besar, nampak serasi bersama Ibu Salsa. Dan pada saat itu, ada hal yang terkenang di hati ini.

"Laki-laki itu harus tegas, paling tidak, berani merokok atau berkelahi."

Suara suami guru SD-ku itu terasa mengintimidasiku. Aku hanya mampu menyimaknya tanpa menjawab. Namun, hal lain bergetar akibat ucapan seseorang.

"Jangan, jangan dengarkan Naruto! Jangan lakukan!"

Terenyuh. Apa maksudnya Sakura bertutur seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya dia seolah tak ingin bahwa diriku ini melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang. Apakah perasaannya, terhadapku juga sama? Apakah aku tidak merasakan, perasaan satu arah yang menyakitkan? Aku rasanya ingin mengatakanannya. Bahwa aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura. Sungguh.

Gula manis membikin senyum mengembang.

Pemandangan yang indah, membuat mata menjadi bening cerah seolah seperti mutiara di dasar lautan.

Tanggal merah karena hari minggu, hari liburan bagi para pekerja normal, membuatku berada di rumah. Tangan kanan menggenggam telepon genggam layar sentuh berukuran standar. Entah kenapa, hari ini, perasaan suka itu meletup-letup dahsyat. Ditambah dengan terbalasnya beberapa pesan singkat sebelumnya yang aku kirim. Aku semakin mantap ingin mengatakannya. Sekarang juga, tanpa menunggu lain waktu, entah nanti apa jawabnya. Aku hanya ingin bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

"Sakura…"

Pesan singkat itu terkirim.

"Hm," balasnya singkat.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Ah, ya, katakan saja."

Jantungku berdegup cepat, jeda beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama, aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin mengatakannya, sekarang juga.

"Aku… menyukaimu… sejak, sejak kita Sekolah Dasar, kau tahu. Sosok cerewetmu itu."

Itu saja, sangat sederhana, pesan singkat itu terkirim dengan mesranya. Menunggu kemudian. Apa jawabannya nanti? Apa yang akan ia katakan lewat pesan singkat ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang?

Apakah ia tengah gembira dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan?

Aaahh… Aku sungguh tidak sabar menantinya.

Teringat kembali akan kejadian 'sungkem' itu yang berakhir perpisahan ogah-ogahan aku meninggalkannya.

Bimbang, bergetar, sampai-sampai aku berjalan ke sana ke mari, sembari olah raga jantung. Satu satu tiga dua satu dua lima tujuh. Oooohhh.

Padahal waktu sebenarnya tetap berjalan seperti itu.

Hingga lama kelamaan aku semakin jera. Aku butuh jawaban! Aku menginginkan sebuah kepastian! Ditolak, aku sudah siap. Diterima, memikirkannya saja membuatku terbang ke langit sembari tersenyum tak habis-habisnya.

Aku sungguh tidak tahan. Maka, aku kirim lagi pesan, "Jadi… bagaimana… ditolak juga tidak apa-apa?"

Masih, jeda begitu lama.

Tak terlalu ramai di luar rumah membuat suasana kian mendebarkan. Hingga, ketika balasan itu datang.

"Maaf…"

Aku hanya dapat menatap layar itu dalam diam. Udara lewat hidung terasa biasa sebiasa biasanya.

"Ah, aku rasa lebih baik kita bersahabat saja… tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Tidak apa-apa? Ya, tidak apa-apa. Apanya yang apa, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Sampai-sampai yang aku lakukan pergi ke depan melihat ibuku yang tengah menyapu halaman. Dan tetap diam dengan datarnya.

Dedaunan hijau bercampur coklat yang jatuh dari atas pohon membuat semua terasa tambah berantakan. Aku… aku…

Aaaahh, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat memutuskan menyatakan perasaan ini. Aku tahu, dia tahu bahwa aku orang baik. Mungkin, ia memang belum siap untuk pacaran lagi, dan mugkin ia ingin mengajar cita-citanya di luaran sana.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa… tentu, sahabat… sahabat baik…"

Lewat satelit yang mengudara di atas langit, pesan itu memantul-mantul, lalu tersampaikan ke sang penerima.

Sahabat? Tentu dari dulu kita sahabatan…

Aku tidak apa-apa.

Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa memang. Aku memang laki-laki yang kuat. Aku, memang laki-laki yang tangguh. Kuat, sekuat-kuatnya, pintar, sepintar-pintarnya. Dan sangking kuatnya, aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar, adalah seorang lelaki yang bodoh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keringat dari tubuhnya kembali masuk ke pori-pori kulit sebab tak dikeringkan menggunakan handuk lembut yang tidak basah.

Malam semakin dingin. Sekolah ini semakin sepi. Rumput, lampu, atap-atap, jalanan semen, dan daun-daun kecoklatan menjadi saksinya.

Lantai putih berukuran tigapuluh sentimeter pada tiap sisinya itu kini telah basah dan bersih. Malam yang gelap kian lama semakin menakutkan. Lampu penerang itu pula sesekali padam dan kemudian menyala kembali. Sulit memang karena itu telah diatur sedemikian. Si pemuda berambut kuning cerah sepanjang satu dua sentimeter merenggangkan badannya yang pegal-pegal. Pekerjaannya ini membuat raganya lelah. Namun wajahnya yang muram disebabkan oleh hal lainnya itu, membuatnya terlihat sedang bersedih.

Awal-awal semenjak penolakan itu. Uzumaki Naruto tak merasakan apa-apa. Sakit, tidak. Senang, apalagi. Tetapi kenapa setelah berhari-hari berlalu, patah hati itu seolah-olah membiusnya untuk larut dalam kegalauan. Terlebih ditambah lagi ketika disuatu waktu ketika di pertemuan sebuah organisasi, Haruno Sakura seolah-olah ingin mendekatinya. Ingin duduk berjejer dengannya. Melihatnya, wajahnya, yang kurus dan kurang gizi. Apakah memang ia sungguh menolaknya? Atau ia hanya ingin membuatnya tidak sakit hati?

Arrrghh…

Yang ada akhirnya bukannya ia tambah merasa baikan malah merasa tak enak hati. Sungguh, sebuah penolakan tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangkat sekilas kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus kepada ibundanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh? Kau bisa membatalkannya kalau kau memang merasa tidak kuat!" ibunya menatapnya khawatir. Dengan perasaan lelahnya, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, terbangun dan terduduk di atas karpet ruang tengah itu. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san, aku hanya lelah saja kok. Lagipula, aku sudah punya kontrak dengan kepala sekolah untuk membersihkan ruang-ruang kelas supaya aku bisa belajar rasanya bekerja itu bagaimana. Ditambah, dengan imbalan digratiskannya uang bulanan, 'bukan?" Naruto mencoba tertawa.

Kushina menghela napas lega. Sempat memang ia khawatir terhadap puteranya ini, dan setelah didapati bahwa Naruto tidak terlihat lelah karena pekerjaannya itu, ia bangkit dan menuju ke ruang belakang.

Naruto memandang kepergian ibundanya dengan menunduk dan merenung.

Ia berpikir, apakah menjadi seorang lelaki baik memang harus menerima berbagai macam hantaman?

Apakah itu sebuah pembuktian bahwa lelaki yang ditolak akan menjadi seorang lelaki yang kuat? Lelaki yang hebat? Dan lelaki yang bertanggung jawab?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta, membuat seseorang buta akan sesuatu sehingga membuat ia menilai hal biasa menjadi permata bernilai istimewa.

Kesalahannya, keegoisannya, keterlalu percayadiriannya. Menjadikan dalam sepertiga malam yang dingin ini, ia sadar bahwa hal itu adalah hal-hal yang tak patut lagi untuk diulangi. Bintang-gemintang di atas sana bersinar cemerlang. Bukankah ia memang ingin menjadi lelaki yang baik. Dan bukankah tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura tidak menyukainya, semakin lama semakin terang telihat, pada waktu-waktu yang tak direncanakan. Ia pernah bertanya, apakah alasan Sang merah muda membalas komentarnya. Dan dengan gamblangnya, gadis manis itu bertutur bahwa, "Kalau bukan teman sekolah dulu, aku juga tidak mau."

Dan jelas ia tidak tertarik. Dan terang bahwa rasa suka ini adalah rasa suka satu arah yang menyedihkan.

Bertambah payah dalam kubangan kebimbangan masa depan lain.

Tak mampu menentukan bahwa yang terbaik adalah yang bukan di sini.

Maka, sudahlah, terimalah, dan buang kepedean terlalu besar itu! Buang, rasa malas berusaha. Berisikan badan, kuatkan lengan, lebarkan bahu. Tidak perlu lagi khawatir nanti kau tidak ada yang suka. Masa depan, masa depan itu perlu untuk dikejar. Ada, ada seribu gadis lain di luaran sana. Salah satunya gadis berjilbab putih, bermata keunguan, bertutur sopan, rajin sholat, dan pintar mengaji.

"Assalamu 'alaikum…"

Allah akan menguatkanmu.

Rasa kagum padanya akan membuatmu tenang dalam jalur iman.

"Waalaikumussalam…"

Maka jangan lagi bersedih dan berduka.

"… hey! Gadis baik…"

Karena ada wanita baik untuk lelaki yang baik. Ada lelaki sholeh untuk wanita sholehah.

"… hm?"

Waktu yang menggerus usia menyebabkan kita semakin dewasa. Perasaan, keengganan, atau ketulusan, menjadikan kita pribadi yang berbeda-beda.

"Sholat dulu…"

Masih ada harapan. Percayalah, masih ada harapan…

"Katanya anda mengagumi saya?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Geo, Rina, Hinata juga..."

"Ahahaha, ya, begitulah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Masa yang kian melaju tidak menghilangkan rasa terdalam pada cinta pertama. Hanya saja, membuka hati itu perlu. Dan ditambah pada kondisi ketika rasa masing-masing memang tidak sama.

Bergerak dan berusaha!

* * *

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir. Semoga ada manfaat yang dapat diambil. Jika anda kurang berkenan dengan akhirnya, anda bisa membuka grub yang bersangkutan dengan _event_ ini. **FulFillFeelFic Forums**. Atau menghubungi admin yang bersangkutan!

Haaaahhh. Aku rasa aku harus minta maaf juga. Jika ada salah kata yang kurang berkenan.

CiAo…

-Jaa


End file.
